


Golden Boy

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, External Source, M/M, Prostitution, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: An alternate-universe story, in which Kirk's dark activities as a young man have a profound effect on the rest of his life.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Other(s), James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 4
Collections: Side By Side Hall of Fame, Side By Side Issue 13





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally linked at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).
> 
> To respect the author's wishes, a link to the external archive source is provided instead of a full story import.

[ Go to Golden Boy](http://web.archive.org/web/20081205005453/http://www.invisibleplanets.com/kirk_spock/goldenboy.htm#30974) [ Backup link](https://archive.vn/c5B0k)


End file.
